Automotive suspension systems in use today incorporate a variety of arrangements to best suit the intended applications. A well known automotive suspension apparatus currently used primarily in truck suspensions is a system utilizing leaf springs. The system is designed to allow semi-independent movement of the axle housing assembly and the vehicle frame.
In some instances, vehicle owners wish to modify the height of the vehicle frame with respect to the vehicle wheels. For example, owners may wish to increase the height of a vehicle frame for increased wheel clearance or aesthetic purposes.
Devices for effectuating such suspension height modification include static spacers of fixed dimension that are typically placed between the top of the axle housing and the leaf spring suspension. The extent of the suspension height increase is predetermined by the dimension of the static spacer utilized. In many instances, the effect on vehicle ride quality due to suspension height extension is unpredictable. As a result, suspension height modifications are many times repeated in order to achieve a desired balance between suspension height and vehicle ride quality. As a result, a need exists in the art for a suspension height adjustment apparatus that enables a range of suspension height modifications.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a suspension adjustment apparatus that facilitates a range of suspension height modifications in a simple and inexpensive device.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.